


Ylisse's Best Kept Secret

by Blue_Ink_Cardinal



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 15:42:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9909329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Ink_Cardinal/pseuds/Blue_Ink_Cardinal
Summary: Robin is a master tactician, a talented swordsman, a legendary magician - but those are not the only skills you need in order to lead an army. Corrin takes some pointers. Alternatively titled: It’s not a sex thing oh my god.





	

**Author's Note:**

> No hurt just comfort.
> 
> No warnings. Pg no rules outback fanfic fuck yeah. Robin/Corrin.

Corrin had locked herself up into her room for the last three days.

 

No, not because of dragon blood or the time of the month. No, not because she’d pissed someone off or done something embarrassing. No, by all means, it was something that couldn’t even be ran from.

 

It was stress.

 

She had taken to staying curled up on her bed and eating whatever foods she felt like. Yes, within ration. Yes, within reason. And yes, of course, delivered to her door because the army morale would likely plummet if they saw their leader bumbling around with a bedhead in 3-day-old sleep clothes. At midnight. Because she couldn’t sleep.

 

Most knocks at her door fell on deaf, broody ears. Truthfully she ignored almost every sound that wasn’t from the little waterfall that she conjured, but Kaze wasn’t someone she relished in ignoring. With a blanket wrapped around her she waddled over and cracked open the door.

 

Faithfully Kaze was in full armor, just as always. He bowed slightly and spoke.

 

“Milord. I have something to discuss with you, may I come in?”

 

Corrin narrowed her ruby eyes at the ninja. It was approximately the worst thing she could’ve done to Kaze, for in her heart of hearts she knew couldn’t even _begin_ to be rude to him. Cautiously, Corrin eyed him up to make sure he didn’t have any surprises.

 

He was holding a small basket of snacks.

 

“Come in.”

 

Corrin left the door and magnetically reattached herself to her bed. She perched like a stormy cloud of crows, pulling her blankets back into a big protective cocoon around her. The war couldn’t reach her under silk and feather.

Kaze settled on the desk chair, crossing his legs on it as usual. After eyeing up the room with a wrinkled nose he pulled a slow and gradual sigh.

 

“Corrin, I know that you won’t speak of what’s bothering you.” He said. “But I can offer some help.”

 

The ninja held out a little… cake… thing. Hoshidan food. Corrin leaned over and took it from him. She was listening.

 

“Listen, I know we’re not in a good position right now. You were never supposed to lead this army, and nobody blames you for anything.” Kaze said, though his voice took a different tone. “But no leader is worse than a bad one, and time alone isn't working for you.”

 

Corrin glared at Kaze.

 

“We’ve opened the dragon’s gate.”

 

“What?” Corrin sputtered.

 

“Robin has agreed to see you.”

  
  
“What?!” Corrin coughed, quickly catching the crumbs that flew from her.

 

An excited silence filled the room. Kaze looked a little smug, but Corrin was beyond thwapping anybody for minor grievances at this point. Corrin studied the air between them, shocked.

 

“Robin? _The_ Robin?”

 

“Who do you think has been leading the army during this time?” Kaze stated.

 

Corrin’s shoulders and jaw dropped.

 

“No.” she muttered. “No way. How? Why did she agree?”

 

“She was bored.” Kaze shrugged, though he couldn’t keep a smile off his face. “We saw that you weren’t holding up and arranged it. She’s actually the one who requested to see you.”

 

Corrin emerged from her comfortable cocoon. Half-floored, half-starstruck, her mind somewhere in the troposphere.

 

“ _...Robin?_ ” She said.

 

Kaze laughed, a soft but full laugh that comforted as much as it brought joy.

 

“Yes. She’s expecting you tonight or tomorrow.” He said, placing the basket of confections on her desk and getting up from his seat.

 

Corrin exhaled. Breathless. She rubbed her eyes. As if the sulking Corrin had died and a new one was born, she got one last quip in before Kaze shut the door behind him.

 

“You realize that Robin’s name is spoken in the same sense as the hero-king, right?” She said. “You know, like… legendary? An actual myth, at most?”

 

Kaze chuckled, the wide-eyed princess sitting on her bed with eyebrows furrowed serious was almost alien. It’d been awhile since she’d been herself.

 

“Let me know if you’re going.”

 

* * *

 

 

After the awe had passed her, Corrin was right back to being stressed out. She spent an hour figuring out just what on earth she was going to do, what she would say, wondering if Robin was going to berate or even spar with her. Robin could very easily tell her to leave the army. Or ghost-command with her as a figurehead. Maybe her time was in the past and Robin would know all the answers, maybe Robin wanted to talk of unit health. What was she going to say? Corrin went to the bath house.

  


She spent an hour bathing and washing every last memory of being cooped up out from under her nails, the methodical movement staunching her callous thoughts.  Making sure to soap every last knot out of her sleep-crimped hair, she briefly wondered if time passed faster there like in the Deeprealms.

 

After that she spent another hour with Silas, he’d always come around this time of day to see how she was doing. Really, he was the only one who ever did. They spent the time together chatting and polishing the shine into her armor, mending the frays and holes in her navy cape.

 

The rest of her time was spent psyching herself up and getting her hair brushed. It ended with her face in her hands.

 

“Silas.” she muttered.

 

“Yes, milord?” he replied, diligently braiding a section of her long white hair.

 

“This is stupid.” She said. “There’s no way to do this without looking like an idiot who bailed on the people who cared for her the most!”

 

“You didn’t bail on me.” Silas said with a smile.

 

“Silas, I… I really did though. Remember the flowers?” Corrin winced.

 

“... Right.” He said. “That’s okay though, you have a lot on your plate. And you _did_ take them in.”

 

“They were lovely.” Corrin admitted, nodding. “But… I think I’m already on the wrong foot.”

 

“So do you like this girl or what?” Silas prodded.

 

“Silas she’s the reason Ylisse got out of a generational blood-fued! She’s in passages on every hero of her time, she revolutionized warfare as we know it. Nobody knew who she was, where she came from, or where she went. She’s...” Corrin paused. “She’s intimidating. Imagine if you took Ryoma and Xander and mashed them into one person.”

 

“Azama.” Silas replied without hesitation. Corrin furrowed a single brow.

 

“Are you even paying attention?” She asked.

 

“I am! It’s just.. Braiding is really hard, alright? Especially near the end...”

 

Corrin chuckled despite herself. A knock sounded at the door.

 

“Are you going?” Kaze said, voice muffled behind the door.

 

“Mhmm! Be right out!” Corrin replied. Silas quickly finished the braid and patted her on the shoulder.

 

“Good luck.” He said. “Remember, you’re a dragon. You have the advantage.”

 

Corrin gave him a smile. That wasn’t how weapon effectiveness worked, but she appreciated the thought.

 

* * *

 

 

Corrin had a really good, strong facade that crumbled the moment the dragon’s gate shut behind her. Her heart thudded against her chest, she wasn’t sure if she was supposed to rest her hand on the Yato or leave it to her side. Was she supposed to stand like Leo did? Or was she supposed to be relaxed, or maybe -

 

She gripped the doorknob and turned it. Sometimes impulsiveness was a blessing. Now she was obligated to open the door. You can’t just stand there after turning a knob, delay beget suspicion. As she pushed the heavy oaken door she was greeted by quite the sight. It was a study, of course, but Robin’s desk was pushed to one side and piled with books, the rest of the room harboring two couches where a few people were… napping?

 

Corrin was immediately confused. She was expecting a war room, a huge table with maps hung from every wall and the heady stench of stress sweat. Great warriors with brows furrowed, bent over tiny figures with cold eyes. What she got was a room fragrant with scented wax, lined with ruddy tomes and red curtains. A warm fire burned in the far side of the room, it’s rare crackle was the only sound. That is, until the woman at the desk flipped a page.

 

Corrin took another step in, hand instinctively on her dragonstone. Her pupils narrowed down into round slits, someone leaned ahead as to see past a tower of books.

 

“Oh.” She said, standing up. “Right on time. Greetings, Corrin.”

 

Robin extended her hand to greet her. Corrin paused a beat before taking her hand and giving it a firm shake.

 

“Robin?” She asked, doing her best not to size her up.

 

She wore… a robe. A really, really big robe. This was news to Corrin, as every depiction showed her as a blue-haired armor-clad hero. Its black hood piled onto his shoulders like a mountain range, the robe’s burgundy insides softening the otherwise drab looking robe  with a shimmering yellow-gold trim. Amazingly it was thick enough to baffle spell, double-layered and placed on top of partial leather protection on his belly - genius. If she saw her from a distance she would’ve undoubtedly struck the stomach, while it looked heavy it didn't look bladeproof. There was even a stiff, leather collar to protect the throat. It made her all too aware of her mostly-ornamental leather plate.

 

“Yes, one of the few I suppose.” She smiled, nodding sheepishly. “I ah… please, hold on.”

 

Robin looked up from between them, the rest of the people in the room immediately lifting to his attention, unperturbed. Corrin was in awe.

 

“I need to speak with Corrin for the evening. You’re free to return in the morning, but for now you should rest.” Robin said. Her voice was smooth.

 

There wasn’t a _single_ complaint. One of them even ruffled her hair on the way out, exchanging quick jokes as they went. Corrin knew them, Vaike, Lucina, Yarne - they all laughed, no tension at all. Robin must’ve been watching Corrin, as a moment after they left and closed the door behind them her voice breached.

 

“You seem confused.” She said, walking slowly towards the fire. Her pearly white head of hair lit in the firelight a stark contrast to the robe that flowed down past her calves, an inky expanse only perturbed a duo of lines before ending in bold wedges of gold.

 

“Y-yes.” Corrin said. “I… none of my units would act like that.”

 

That seemed to catch her ear, her head rising before she looked over her shoulder. “Really?”

 

“They respect me, certainly, but…” Corrin said, resting her chin on her thumb thoughtfully before lapsing into thought entirely.

 

Robin walked over, the sound of her boots dampened by the rug on the floor. She placed a heavy, warm hand on her shoulder. Above all, though, Robin had soft hazel eyes that could melt iron like chocolate.

 

“I understand.” Robin said. “Come, let’s sit. I think I know how to help.”

 

Corrin didn’t need to told twice, those couches the others had been on looked incredibly comfortable. She hesitated as she was wearing armor, but Robin waved her down. It was very comfortable. Robin lounged over an arm of the velveteen couch, its rococo finish glowing dimly in the firelight.

 

“When you came in here, what did you expect?” Robin said. She raised a hand absently, floating a teapot over.

 

“I… expected a war room.” Corrin admitted, cupping her hands around a levitating mug. “I thought I would walk into the middle of a serious tactical discussion.”

 

“And how did you feel?”

 

“... Tense.”

 

“When your units come to see you, what do they talk about?”

 

Corrin shrugged. “Just business. Reports. Notifications.”

 

“And where do they meet you?” She asked.

 

“In… oh.” Corrin said. “... I didn’t think decor meant anything to a soldier.”

 

Robin laughed a sing-song little chuckle. “It’s fine! Decor doesn't mean anything to a soldier, but it does mean something to people. When you treat your soldiers like people, they’ll treat you like one as well.”

 

Corrin found herself nodding, and her cup being filled with warm tea. She tried not to stare at Robin’s tomeless magic. That was rude, right?

 

“So… people just relax in your office?” Corrin asked. “Doesn’t it get distracting?”

 

“Not at all. I know these people like the back of my hand, when something’s amiss it sticks out like a sore thumb.”

 

“Is that why they all…?” Corrin lead, not wanting to mention whatever bond they had, lest she break it.

 

“Hehehe, yeah. I usually have my nose in a book, so when I don't they’re all over it.” Robin said, taking a sip. “Now that you know the problem, let’s work on fixing it for you.”

 

Robin turned to face Corrin, sounding a little more serious.This was important. The tactician had the princess totally enraptured.

 

“Decor and niceties won’t get you to the finish line, it’ll help but it’s just caste if you don't share it. If you can’t relax, nobody else will.” She said. “So, lesson one… relax.”

 

Corrin nodded, she knew this one. She took a deep breath and slowly let it out, slowing her heart the best she could. Still, flickers of all the things she could have been doing ebbed in her mind. Robin put her hand on Corrin’s shoulder.

 

“I appreciate it, but I think you’re missing a step.” She admitted.

 

“What do you mean?” Corrin replied.

 

“How are you supposed to relax in armor?”

 

“R-- _Robin,_ a war is being waged over what side of a border my body is on. I can’t leave myself open like that.” Corrin said indignantly. Some tactician she was! “What if someone tries to stab me in my back?”

 

“And who would ever get so close to you to be able to do that?” Robin replied, sharp as a whip. “Only the ones you trust are in high enough rankings to see you face to face. Do you think they appreciate being labelled enemies?”

 

Corrin bit her cheek.

 

“Of course not. Sorry.” Corrin said, standing up and placing her mug on a nearby table. There was a privacy screen in here for this very reason it seemed, but Corrin wore plate - not cloth. Reaching over to her opposite shoulder to unclasp her breastplate it easily popped off. Thankfully, it was designed so one person could remove it in case of emergency... or evidently, in case you’re learning a lesson in empathy from a mythical figure. Once she had everything down to her grieves unbuckled and off of her body, she was left in a comfortable pair of black pants and a long-sleeved black tunic. Comfy.

 

Robin was laying down on the couch to one side, a book in one hand and a pointedly empty space next to her. She looked at the princess.

 

“Whoa, okay, hold on--” Corrin stammered, backing up.

 

“No it’s alright, I get it. Family problems, you probably don't get a lot of physical contact--”

 

“N-no, no oh my gosh, I--It’s fine! just.... _Really?_ ” 

 

“Yes.” Robin said matter-of-factly. “I’ve personally seen to the wounds of my units, I’ve sacrificed my skin and blood to keep them from getting hurt. When they’re anxious, when they’re upset, when they’re having relationship troubles... they all come to me, it’s what a tactician does.”

 

Corrin cocked her head slightly, sitting back down on the edge of the couch cautiously. Robin didn't seem... pushy, so she listened.

 

“They just come in here and… snuggle up?” She said, eyeing Robin for any hint of dishonesty.

 

“Yes. Many of them never do, but sometimes nightmares are too great. Sometimes the past haunts them, and they just need a moment.” Robin replied. “It’s not personal. Everybody needs comfort now and then.”

 

A pause hung in the air.

 

“You’re uncomfortable.” Robin sighed.

 

“Okay, maybe just a little! It’s just… professional? A professional hug?” Corrin questioned. She didn’t believe it.

 

“ _Yes,_ Corrin.” Robin said, a little exasperated. “I know Nohr is kind of a buttoned-up place, but this isn't otherworldly. people will go to great lengths to protect the bonds they’ve created in life - especially on the battlefield. Fostering those bonds and the welfare of your people is important.”

 

Corrin looked at Robin one last quizzical time. She… did look comfortable. The fire crackled nearby, the room was warm. It obviously worked from what she'd seen, and she didn't have anything to gain from lying.

 

“Are dragons allergic to hugs? I mean Nowi visits quite often…”

 

Corrin snorted, shaking her head. “No, no… I just…you’re right. I’m expecting consequence.”

 

Even so, she sat herself next to Robin’s hip. The tactician seemed surprised, which is never something you want to see but… perhaps here it was okay. Robin settled herself flat.

 

“Here.” Robin said, patting her chest. She gave a little laugh. “It’s fine, If I can be trusted with the fate of the Fire Emblem, Ylisse, and the safety of my best friend’s daughter - not to mention princess - I _think_ I can be trusted with a hug.”

 

Corrin carefully settled in. It was beyond weird for her, but she had to try, right? Growing up in a military family, having armor on was the regular. It went on when you rose and came off when you set. Affection was a currency, a ploy to gain power, something more like money than comfort. Without it Corrin felt… light. Uncomfortably light. Like she had too much energy, a thrill in her fingertips that suggested a fight was afoot.

 

At last, Corrin let herself down onto Robin’s belly and rested her head in the crook of her neck. She took a deep breath in and fought the buzzing feeling in the back of her head.The least she could do was try, right? Robin didn’t even flinch, there was nary a reaction to laying on her at all, really. Corrin could at least give the same, she figured.

 

She had been laying for no less than a minute when she sat up like a shot with a bristle down her spine. Robin looked at her without an ounce of judgement, but just for a moment, there was concern in her honey brown eyes. Corrin turned bashful again.

 

“S-sorry.” Corrin muttered, shaking her head. Robin gave a worried smile.

 

“I cant judge a battle I haven't fought in. Take your time.” she soothed, sipping her tea and turning her gaze to the blurb on her book.

 

With Robin distracted Corrin felt… better. Was it stagefright? Gods, of all things she struggled with stagefright was _not_ one of them. Many a yelling match in the middle of battle proved that. The princess approached slowly, as if a sudden movement would cause Robin to flee.

 

As Corrin cautiously rested her cheek on Robin’s collarbone, she could smell the faint smell of candlesmoke caught in her soft shirt. She linked her arms around Robin’s middle, between her and her robe. It was warm, but It wasn’t magic, it didn’t kick in like a charm to make her relaxed all at once. Corrin was stiff as a board, muscles tense and ready to spring. She tried over and over to get her body to stop being on edge, but it was only when Robin pulled up a soft, thick blanket up to her shoulders that she felt herself first slip away from vigilance.

 

After a couple minutes it was… comfy. Really comfy, actually, and like the tide at dusk a sense of calm eased her edges. She breathed out an earnest sigh, letting her face lose its emote and letting her shoulders slacken. Robin’s deep, slow breaths and steady heartbeat took part in the fire’s melody to make a sound few could resist.

 

Was this… what Robin was talking about?

 

The muscles in her back turned off one by one like old nohrian streetlamps, willing herself to let go of her nightly watch, her breath no longer pressing against her ribs on every draw like the horses excited to be turned loose. As her heart slowed and matched pace with Robin, the last fleeting shred of uncertainty fled out the ends of her feet, taking the day’s stress with it.

 

“Oh, you didn’t untie your hair. May I?” Robin whispered.

 

“Mhmm.” Corrin mumbled, absently pulling her hair piece out. So much for personal space.

 

Corrin could feel the smile in her fingers as they gently rubbed against the braid in her hair, carefully unraveling the locks one by one until Corrin’s hair lay flat. It was nice, actually, to know someone was attentive, watching her back… and not liable to burst from the shadows at any given point, scaring the daylights out of her. She felt security in a world that didn't even know that her name had a meaning.

 

The flowery scent of tea wafted to her nose as Robin took another sip. It certainly wasnt nohrian or hoshidan tea, but whatever it was it smelled good.

 

Corrin was content to be thoughtless, though soon a sound of rasping paper was heard just above her ears. With a half-cracked eye Corrin looked to see Robin placidly reading a book, the last page she flipped still settling onto the opposite side. With nothing left to worry about, Corrin settled onto Robin’s shape like a layer of snow, surrendering to the idea of sleep.

 

It did not come, and Corrin was glad. Every minute spent bundled up here was a vacation of its own, she could stay here forever. She pulled up the edges of robin’s robe around her, Robin wordlessly helping so she wouldn't have to struggle. Wrapped in layers of comfort, she sighed contentedly.

 

Sleep feathered across her at some unknown point, leading her off into a deep, deep dreamless sleep. The last thing she remembered was Robin laying a hand on her back, smoothing out the fabric there.

 

As Corrin waded back towards consciousness there was one thing on her mind: she hadn't slept this well in her entire life.

 

Corrin cracked an eye, her pupil widening into a wide black disk. The fire had died slightly, half-ember logs giving low, sporadic crinkles. Robins chest rose and fell in long, slow breaths, her heart was slow and calm as ever. However, curiosity got the best of her. Did… Robin sleep?

 

Corrin looked up.

 

Robin was peacefully asleep, head leaning on the back of the couch.

 

Ah. That'd make sense. Robin was a human, she needed her rest. Yawning, Corrin settled back in. The warmth of sleep was intoxicating, giving her a happy quirk to her lip. With her cheek back to cloth, Corrins eye caught sight of something in the dark. It lay on the other lounge, slowly moving up and down. The princess widened her eye further. Two units of Robin’s, doing just the same as she was, all keeping watch and faith in one another.

Corrin’s eyes drooped and she got to indulge on her favourite thing: going back to sleep.

 


End file.
